The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for improving the efficiency of file synchronization in a linear tape file system.
Linear Tape File System (LTFS) refers to both the format of data recorded on magnetic tape media and the implementation of specific software that uses this data format to provide a file system interface to data stored on magnetic tape. The Linear Tape File System format is a self-describing tape format developed by International Business Machines (IBM) Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. to address tape archive requirements. The LTFS Format specification defines the organization of data and metadata on tape, where the files are stored in a hierarchical directory structure. Data tapes written in the LTFS Format can be used independently of any external database or storage system allowing direct access to file content data and file metadata. This format makes it possible to implement software that presents a standard file system view of the data stored in the tape media. This file system view makes accessing files stored on the LTFS formatted media similar to accessing files stored on other forms of storage media such as disk or removable flash drives.
As mentioned above, in LTFS, in addition to the storing of the content of a file itself into a tape medium, metadata that relates to the file that is stored. This metadata may include data referred to as an index, such as a Universally Unique Identifier (UUID) used for identifying the file, the name of the file, etc., is stored into the tape medium, such as in an Extendible Markup Language (XML) file format. In the existing LTFS Format, it is not permitted to divide an index into a plurality of XML files. The task of storing an index on the tape medium is referred to as a “sync” task or operation. A user can select the timing of the execution of the sync operation by configuring the settings at the time of the startup of the LTFS system. Examples of the timing of the execution of a sync operation include periodical execution, execution at the time of the closing of a file, and execution at the time of the unmounting, or dismounting, of a tape medium.